


Ratuj to, co jeszcze możesz

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Older Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ludzie rozrywają ten świat na strzępy, kawałek po kawałku, a potem dziwią się, że nie chce już więcej utrzymywać ich przy życiu, </i>powiedział wtedy. Te słowa szczególnie wryły się Louisowi w pamięć. Podobnie jak to, co ojciec powiedział potem.<br/><i>Ratuj to, co jeszcze możesz, Lou. Nie pozwól, by inni zmienili cię w potwora.</i><br/>Louis nie chciał być potworem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratuj to, co jeszcze możesz

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że to nie jest to, co na ogół piszę, ale spadłam głęboko i było mi to potrzebne, by wrócić na powierzchnię.

 

Kiedy otworzył oczy, pierwszym, co dotarło do jego świadomości, był tępy ból w tyle czaszki. Jęknął żałośnie, podnosząc ramię, by wymacać miejsce urazu, gdy czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się na jego przegubie. Spłoszony, podniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć wymęczoną twarz jakiejś kobiety. Wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Być może, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, codziennie mijał ją na ulicy? Aż do dzisiaj.

– Nie ruszaj się – powiedziała cicho. – Zaraz minie.

Chłopak zamarł.

– Skąd pani…

– Porządnie oberwałeś w potylicę. Domyślam się, że to musi boleć. – Westchnęła i zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń. Teraz, gdy mógł się jej przyjrzeć, dostrzegł wiele drobnych zmarszczek na jej poszarzałej skórze. Siwe włosy upięte miała w rozwalający się koczek, a jej ubrania były wyraźnie pomięte.

Gdy zauważyła, że szatyn ją obserwuje, zdobyła się na słaby uśmiech.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał.

– Nie widzisz? – Znacząco omiotła pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Podążył za jej przykładem.

Było niewielkie i pełne ludzi. Początkowo nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, bo wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby chcieli stać się niewidzialni: kulili się w kątach i przy szarych, betonowych ścianach, prawie nie rozmawiali. Mógł dostrzec twarze tylko niektórych z nich, gdy znajdowali się w zasięgu wiązki słabego światła, które wpadało do środka przez niewielkie, zakratowane okienko tuż pod sufitem.

– Czy to…

– Wóz transportowy – dokończyła za niego.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, pomieszczeniem szarpnęło. Rozległ się przytłumiony warkot silnika. Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

– Dokąd w takim razie jedziemy? – wymamrotał, choć był niemal pewny, że zna odpowiedź. Tak bardzo chciał się  _mylić_.

Jedyną reakcją ze strony kobiety było niezwykle ponure spojrzenie. Zaklął pod nosem i uderzył pięścią w ścianę.  _To nie mogła być prawda_. Niemożliwe. Oczywiście, wiedział, co stało się z jego ojcem i dziesiątkami (o ile nie setkami) innych ludzi z jego miasta. Ale wciąż powtarzał sobie, że jego to nie spotka. Był teraz głową rodziny, musiał opiekować się matką i rodzeństwem, nie mógł tak po prostu…

– Moja siostra… – jęknął. – Miałem odebrać ją dzisiaj ze szkoły. Miałem…

Staruszka popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

– Przykro mi.

– Przykro pani? – powtórzył, czując krążącą w jego krwiobiegu złość. –  _Przykro_? Pani nie rozumie! One zostały tam całkiem  _same_ , nie mają nikogo, kto by się o nie troszczył, przecież one sobie nie poradzą, one…

Nawet nie wiedział, że podniósł głos, dopóki jakiś mężczyzna mu nie przerwał:

– Myślisz, że jesteś jedynym, kto zostawił rodzinę? Każdy z nas tutaj ma bliskich, o których się troszczył. Każdy został wyrwany ze swojego życia! – Nieznajomy wstał. Patrzył mu teraz prosto w oczy. – Myślisz, że jesteś cholernych  _wyjątkiem_?

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony.

– Benny, uspokój się, proszę – odezwała się staruszka. – Wszystkich nas czeka ten sam los. Daj chłopcu czas, by się z tym pogodził.

– Czas jest tym, czego nie mamy – burknął Benny, lecz jego głos nieco złagodniał. Szatyn wreszcie rozpoznał w nim tego sympatycznego piekarza z piekarni dwie ulice od jego domu. Dawniej, za  _dobrych_  czasów matka co tydzień kupowała u niego pączki. W każdy wtorek. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – pokręciła głową kobieta. – Teraz jest wszystkim, co mamy.

Mężczyzna jakimś cudem zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

– Miło było panią znać, pani Winston.

Winston, Winston… Teraz go oświeciło.

– Pani jest nauczycielką mojej młodszej siostry – powiedział nieśmiało. – Felicite Tomlinson.

– Ach, Fizzy… – Starsza pani pokiwała głową ze smutkiem.

– To dlatego wydawała mi się pani znajoma – westchnął. – Louis – przedstawił się, podając jej dłoń.

– Teresa – odparła kobieta.

– Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Jest tutaj dzieciak od Tomlinsonów? – zapytał ktoś.

– Mój Boże. Biedna Johannah – wtrąciła osoba o wysokim, kobiecym głosie. – Najpierw Paul, teraz on…

– To tych wszystkich w Palatynum powinno się zabijać! – dołączył kolejny mężczyzna. – Jakim człowiekiem trzeba być, żeby rozdzierać rodzinę w ten sposób?

Louis zacisnął powieki. Ci ludzie mieli rację. Matkę to dobije. Od kiedy trzy lata wcześniej Łowcy zabrali ojca, ledwie wiązali koniec z końcem. Johannah została całkiem sama z siódemką dzieci. On przejął znaczną część obowiązków ojca. I tak już się nie uczył – Zbytecznych nauka szkolna obejmowała tylko do dwunastego roku życia. Akurat tak, by znali podstawy, a jednocześnie nie byli wykształceni. Czasem Louis słyszał, jak dorośli mówili, że Palatynum najchętniej w ogóle zakazałoby im nauki, gdyby nie to, że bogaci Legalni wyżej cenili służbę, która umie czytać i pisać.

Żałował, że on i jego rodzeństwo nie urodzili się w Legalnej rodzinie. Wtedy nie musiałby martwić się, czy nie spotka ich krzywda.

Znał historię. Wiedział, co doprowadziło do tej sytuacji. Z powodu utrzymującego się na początku XXI wieku ujemnego przyrostu naturalnego, władze robiły wszystko, by zwiększyć populację nim upadnie gospodarka. Udało im się aż za dobrze. Wyż demograficzny, który nastąpił potem, przyniósł całemu światu katastrofalne skutki – przeludnienie. Zaczęło brakować zasobów.

Podział nastąpił mniej-więcej równo z rozpoczęciem dwudziestego drugiego stulecia. Jesteś Legalny? Fantastycznie, korzystaj z życia. Jesteś Zbytem? Jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, może jakiś bogacz kupi cię jako niewolnika. Jeśli nie? Cóż…

Louis wiedział, że jego los właśnie teraz go dopadł, tak, jak wcześniej jego ojca. W tej wypełnionej ludźmi ciężarówce jechał na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem.

Na  _śmierć_.

– Bóg powinien okrutnie ukarać tych morderców – powiedziała z goryczą jedna z kobiet.

– Nie wzywaj Boga, Brendo – odparł Benny ponuro. – On już dawno opuścił ten świat.

 

 

~*~

 

 

– Jestem znudzony – jęknął blondyn, przekładając broń na drugie ramię. – Nic się tutaj nie dzieje.

Wysoki szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

– Czego się spodziewałeś, Niall? Fajerwerków?

Niall wydął usta z niezadowoleniem.

– Nie wiem. Czegoś bardziej… emocjonującego?

– To nie Halloween, tylko zwyczajny dzień w pracy. Przestań narzekać i skup się.

– Odpuść mu, Liam – wtrącił, milczący dotąd, brunet, przeczesując dłonią plączące się loki. – To jego pierwszy transport  _specjalny_. Nic dziwnego, że jest nabuzowany.

– Ty jeden mnie rozumiesz, Hazz – zaszczebiotał Niall, zalotnie trzepocząc rzęsami. Harry wywrócił oczami, zbierając włosy w koczek.

– Bycie Łowcą to nie zabawa – burknął Liam. – Musisz być czujny, idioto. Zbyty raczej nie poddają się bez walki.

– Ty byś się poddał? – prychnął loczek. – Pozwoliłbyś tak po prostu się zabić? Oni niczym się od nas nie różnią. Też czują radość, smutek, strach. Mają tak samo silną wolę życia jak każdy z nas.

Towarzysz posłał mu ponure spojrzenie.

– Rozmowy na ten temat są niebezpieczne, Harold.

– Przecież wiem – żachnął się chłopak.

Niall przyjrzał im się z konsternacją.

– Okej, o co chodzi? – spytał. – Dlaczego obaj tak dziwnie się zachowujecie?

– Co rozumiesz poprzez  _dziwnie_? – uniósł brwi Liam. Blondyn nie dał się zwieść.

– Och, błagam. Jesteście tacy  _ponurzy_. Przecież robimy to, co codziennie, prawda? Więc o co chodzi?

Pozostali Łowcy wymienili spojrzenia.

– Harry zawsze jest nie w sosie przy odbieraniu specjalnego transportu – wyjaśnił Liam wymijająco.

Niall nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Czemu? I czemu akurat ten transport jest  _specjalny_? To znaczy, brzmi czadersko, ale… Chyba nie nazywalibyśmy go tak bez powodu, nie? – Skierował wzrok na Harry'ego. Brunet zaciskał szczęki tak mocno, że Niall mógł bez problemu zobaczyć każdą żyłę na jego szyi. Wyglądało to dość przerażająco. – Hazz?

–  _Transport specjalny_  to po prostu transport z Doncaster – powiedział szybko Liam. – Tyle.

Blondyn jednak nie spuszczał wzroku z loczka.

– Harry?…

Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Specjalny czyli  _śmiertelny_ , okej? – wyrzucił z siebie. – Wszystkie Zbyty z tego miasta automatycznie idą na śmierć. Nie ma odsiewu niewolników. Wyjaśnić coś jeszcze?

W jego oczach błyszczało coś na kształt szaleństwa. Niall cofnął się o krok.

– Ja… nie wiedziałem – wydukał tylko.

– No to teraz wiesz – burknął tamten.

Tym razem to Liam wszedł w rolę obrońcy.

– Uspokój się – rozkazał przyjacielowi. – Niepotrzebnie go straszysz. To nic wielkiego, Niall – zwrócił się do blondynka. – Właściwie nasza rola w niczym nie różni się od tej przy normalnych transportach. Musimy odebrać Zbyty i dostarczyć je na miejsce. Nie ma różnicy.

–  _Nic wielkiego_? Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz, Liam? – warknął Harry. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, machnął dłonią i szybkim krokiem ruszył do przodu, by dołączyć do innej grupki.

Odchodząc, usłyszał jeszcze, jak onieśmielony Niall pyta:

– O co chodzi z Harrym? Czemu jest taki zdenerwowany?…

Przyspieszył. Odpowiedź Liama już do niego nie dotarła.

Zawsze był przeciwny temu wszystkiemu. Wyłapywaniu i zabijaniu Zbytów. Wiedział, że to miało zneutralizować skutki przeludnienia, ale… było  _nieludzkie_. Odbieranie ludziom ich bliskich, mordowanie niewinnych? Powoli zamieniali się w zwierzęta. Gdyby zależało to od niego, nigdy nie dołączyłby do Łowców. Nienawidził świadomości, że bierze w tym wszystkim czynny udział. W końcu to Łowcy, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wyłapywali delikwentów i prowadzili ich na rzeź. Jego oddział stacjonował w Palatynum, więc zajmował się głównie odbiorem Zbytecznych, przewożonych z mniejszych miasteczek, oraz bezpiecznym przetransportowaniem ich do więzień, gdzie oczekiwali na  _wyrok_.

Był tylko jeden powód, dla którego Harry wykonywał tę okropną robotę i siedział cicho. A mianowicie Matthew Dalton.

Kiedy patrzyło się na tego sympatycznie wyglądającego dziadka, trudno było zgadnąć, że te wszystkie okropności dzieją się w dużej mierze za jego sprawą. Dawniej Zbyteczni byli po prostu ludźmi drugiej kategorii, kimś gorszym. Ale potem nastąpił bunt w Doncaster. Wybuchło powstanie, dość krwawe i choć zostało zduszone bardzo szybko, przyniosło wiele szkód. Dalton był już wtedy u władzy. Łowcy byli właśnie jego pomysłem. Od tamtej pory, czyli od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, Zbyty nie miały już żadnych praw. Trudno było nawet nazwać ich  _obywatelami_. I nikt z rządzących, w tym następca Daltona, jego syn, nie przejmował się tym, że są systematycznie wyżynani.

Pewnie zachodzicie w głowę, co tak właściwie to wszystko ma wspólnego z naszym Harrym. Otóż, Matthew Dalton był jego  _wujem_.

No, dobrze, może nie do końca. Właściwie był wujem jego matki, jednak wychowywanie się pod jego dachem zrobiło swoje. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie miał wyboru. Został praktycznie zmuszony do zostania Łowcą. Zdaniem wuja był to _zaszczyt_.

Nie do końca zgadzali się w tej kwestii.

Harry westchnął z irytacją, przyciągając tym uwagę ładnej blondynki, idącej obok niego. Dziewczyna posłała mu uśmiech.

– Hej – przywitała go.

– Hej – odpowiedział.

– Gorszy dzień, co? – zgadła.

– Powiedzmy – niemal się zaśmiał. – Zawsze mnie to dobija, Ash.

Ashley pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Choć nie należeli do tego samego oddziału Łowców, znała go już wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, co się święci.

– Odbieracie śmiertelny transport, prawda?

– Mhm – przytaknął ponuro. – Niemal zazdroszczę ci twojego patrolowania ulic – dodał, wywołując u niej krótki atak śmiechu.

– Jasne – parsknęła. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że patrolowanie ulic jest najnudniejszą pracą, jaką można otrzymać. Tutaj nawet nic się nie działo. Czasem uciekł jakiś Zbyt, ale na ogół zaraz po tym zostawał złapany. Największą atrakcją okazywało się więc pouczanie niegrzecznych dzieciaków, które rzucały kamieniami w okna domów. _Suuuper_.

Ale Ashley przynajmniej nie musiała prowadzić bezbronnych ludzi na pewną śmierć.

Cóż, przynajmniej dzisiaj.

– Mój oddział tutaj skręca – odezwała się dziewczyna, zatrzymując się.

Harry zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę.

– W takim razie… miłego patrolowania – mruknął.

Ash roześmiała się.

– Trzymaj się, wielkoludzie – odparła i pocałowała go w policzek. Gdzieś z tyłu rozległy się gwizdy. Brunet wywrócił oczami.

– Idioci – podsumował. Ashley pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem i dołączyła do swojej grupy.

Chłopakowi nie zostało nic innego, tylko iść dalej. Być może powinien zaczekać na resztę, która wciąż wlokła się z tyłu, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z Niallem, Liamem czy którymkolwiek z Łowców. Już i tak miał wystarczająco podły nastrój.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Mężczyzna w czarnym kombinezonie mało delikatnie pchnął go do przodu.

– Ruszaj się, bezużyteczny Zbycie – warknął.

Louis zdusił w sobie przekleństwo. Miał ochotę wyrwać temu człowiekowi pieprzoną broń i zdzielić go nią po głowie. Wiedział, kim tamten jest. Widywał już wcześniej ludzi w takich strojach, a ich pojawienie się nigdy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Pogarda, z jaką go traktował, uzbrojenie i srebrna literka H[1], naszyta na piersi, nie pozostawiały wątpliwości – miał do czynienia z Łowcą.

Czuł gniew. Ale jednocześnie paraliżował go strach. Nie chciał umierać. Może i jego życie nie było idealne – właściwie, daleko mu było do ideału – ale nie chciał go tracić. Świat nie oferował Zbytom dużych możliwości, lecz przecież otaczali go ludzie, których kochał. Ludzie, którzy znaczyli dla niego więcej niż wszystko. Którzy sprawiali, że był  _szczęśliwy_.

Naprawdę nie chciał tego tracić.

– Tylko żadnych sztuczek – warknął Łowca, otwierając drzwi wozu.

A potem bez ostrzeżenia wypchnął go na zewnątrz.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Liam odhaczył kolejnego Zbyta z listy. Harry obserwował w milczeniu, jak dwójka innych Łowców z jego oddziału prowadzi szamoczącego się mężczyznę przez zatłoczony dziedziniec. Oprócz ich transportu, o tej porze odbierano jeszcze trzy inne. W tym zamieszaniu łatwo było się pogubić. Gdyby nie skrupulatność Payne'a, pewnie właśnie to by się stało.

Brunet zmusił się do oderwania wzroku i skierowania go z powrotem na drzwi wozu, z którego lada moment powinien wyłonić się kolejny więzień. Tego dnia było dość spokojnie.  _Oczywiście_ , nie obyło się bez wyzwisk, wyrywania się i płaczu. Nic dziwnego. Ci ludzie wiedzieli, a przynajmniej przeczuwali, że idą na śmierć. Na ich miejscu zachowywałby się pewnie tak samo.

Jak smutne to było, gdy człowiek desperacko walczył o praktycznie utracone już życie?… Kiedy kilka lat temu Harry odbierał swój pierwszy  _transport_ , płakał jak dziecko. Autentycznie nie mógł się uspokoić, szczególnie gdy w pewnym momencie zobaczył kompletnie przerażoną dziewczynę, mniej-więcej w swoim wieku. Miał wtedy ledwie dziewiętnaście lat i bardzo go to przygniotło. Jakiś starszy, w miarę empatyczny Łowca pocieszał go, że, jeśli Zbytka będzie miała szczęście, trafi na służbę do jakiejś bogatej rodziny. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to szansa jak jedna na sto, ale dzięki temu poczuł się nieco lepiej.

Niestety, przy transportach z Doncaster nie mógł nawet sobie tego  _wmawiać_.

Ciężkie kroki jednego z jego współpracowników, znajdujących się wewnątrz wozu, ściągnęły go na ziemię. Skupił wzrok na wyjściu, nieprzygotowany na to, że parę chwil później…

Zieleń spotkała błękit, a serce Harry'ego stanęło mu w piersi.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Twarz Louisa zalało jasne światło, tak, że musiał zmrużyć oczy. Po godzinach jazdy w ciemnościach miał wrażenie, że Słońce wypala mu gałki oczne. Nie dostał jednak czasu na przyzwyczajenie się. Łowca, który stał za nim, kolejny raz mocno dźgnął lufą w dół kręgosłupa, zmuszając go do zrobienia kroku w przód.

– No, już, ruszaj się szybciej – nakazał mężczyzna surowym tonem. – Nie mamy całego dnia.

Chłopak miał ochotę coś odszczeknąć, ale wolał nie ryzykować, gdy broń tamtego wciąż przylegała do jego pleców. Jeden ruch palca i mógłby uczynić Louisa kaleką do końca życia.

Czyli na najbliższe parę godzin. Omal się nie roześmiał.

Jego oczy wreszcie przystosowały się do światła i mógł zobaczyć, gdzie się znajduje. Wóz, którym go przywieziono, parkował na dużym, zatłoczonym placu, z trzech stron otoczonym szarymi budynkami. Wszędzie wokół kręcili się ludzie. Spora część z nich miała na sobie czarne kostiumy Łowców. Pozostali… cóż, musieli być tacy, jak on.

  
_Zbyty_.

Nie musiał przyglądać im się dokładnie. Czuł ich przerażenie, ich panikę. Louis doskonale znał zapach strachu. Towarzyszył on wszystkim w jego mieście. Wiedział o tym od zawsze, ale zrozumiał dopiero wtedy, gdy ojciec nie wrócił do domu, mimo że rano wszystko wydawało się być w porządku – to był ostatni raz, gdy go widział. Potem także i on zaczął przemykać po ulicach, próbując stopić się w jedno z cieniem. Uciekając niczym szukający kryjówki szczur.

Lecz koniec końców i tak został złapany.

Wiedział, że tak będzie. Codziennie uparcie wmawiał sobie, że jego to nie spotka, ale w głębi ducha zawsze wiedział.

Nie było mowy, by Palatynum pozwoliło mu żyć.

Łowca, który go prowadził, po raz kolejny pchnął go do przodu. Był już wyraźnie zirytowany jego ociąganiem się.

– Chodzi taki i tylko tlen zużywa – wymamrotał. – Rusz się, Zbycie – dodał głośniej.

Louis nie miał innego wyboru jak posłuchać. Robiąc krok do przodu, podniósł wzrok.

I zamarł.

Zamarł, bo jego oczy napotkały najpiękniejszy odcień zieleni, jaki mógł istnieć we wszechświecie. Barwa przywodziła mu na myśl las, do którego często chadzał z tatą, gdy był mały. Wciąż doskonale pamiętał zapach mchu i łagodny śpiew ptaków… To było jedno z jego najwspanialszych wspomnień dzieciństwa.

Skupił swój wzrok na zieleni. To były tęczówki, zielone tęczówki. Co więcej, ich właściciel odwzajemniał spojrzenie Louisa, wprawiając jego serce w drżenie. Mężczyzna… mężczyzna po prostu stał i patrzył na niego, tak, jakby Lou był pięknym motylem, którego podziwia się z daleka, by go nie spłoszyć. Mimo że to najprawdopodobniej tylko gra jego wyobraźni, pod jego spojrzeniem Louis po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę czuł się  _piękny._ Podczas gdy powinno być zupełnie odwrotnie, bo to właśnie nieznajomy zachwycał swoją urodą. Zmuszając się, by oderwać wzrok od nieziemskich oczu, chłopak zlustrował wzrokiem resztę jego twarzy: prosty nos, pełne usta, ciemne włosy, związane z tyłu głowy w zgrabny koczek… Gdyby nie to, że był dla niego zupełnie obcym człowiekiem, Lou naprawdę mógłby się w nim zakochać.

Och, no i gdyby nie to, że za chwilę miał  _zginąć_.

Czar momentalnie prysł. Szatyn z przykrym ukłuciem w piersi zauważył czarny strój mężczyzny, z tą charakterystyczną literą  _H._  Potem dostrzegł broń, na której zaciśnięte były jego dłonie.

Łowca.

Zielonooki był Łowcą. Musiał być Łowcą. Co oznaczało, że jego zadaniem było dopilnowanie, by Louis bezpiecznie dotarł w miejsce, gdzie zostanie… jak ujmował rząd?  _Usunięty_.

Nie  _zabity_. Nie  _zamordowany_. Nie  _pozbawiony życia_ , którego jeszcze nie zdążył przeżyć.  _Usunięty_. Jak niepożądany chwast, który wyrósł na rabatce. Usunięty… To brzmiało tak  _właściwie_ , prawda? Louis był Zbytem. Był… zbyteczny. Rzeczy zbytecznych należało się pozbywać.

  
_Usuwać je_.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, by nie musieć więcej patrzeć w oczy, które, jak teraz uświadomił sobie ze wstydem, przyniosły mu nadzieję. Nadzieję  _na co_? Sam nie wiedział, ale czuł rozczarowanie. Był zawiedziony. Zawiedziony tym, że cały świat odwracał się od niego w momencie, w którym naprawdę potrzebował pomocy.

Lub przynajmniej pocieszenia. Kogoś, kto pomógłby mu pogodzić się z losem.

Lufa zsunęła się z jego pleców, gdy został przejęty przez innego Łowcę. Mężczyzna popchnął go lekko do przodu, sygnalizując, że ma iść do przodu. Chcąc nie chcąc, Louis ruszył przed siebie – prosto w stronę jednego z betonowych budynków.  _Więc to już_ , pomyślał z goryczą. Szedł tam, gdzie czekał na niego  _koniec_.

Mimowolnie wrócił myślami do lasu. Został wycięty kilka lat później, co do ostatniego pnia. Jak twierdził jego ojciec, pod budowę nowych domów.  _Ludzie rozrywają ten świat na strzępy, kawałek po kawałku, a potem dziwią się, że nie chce już więcej utrzymywać ich przy życiu,_ powiedział wtedy. Te słowa szczególnie wryły się Louisowi w pamięć. Podobnie jak to, co ojciec powiedział potem.

_Ratuj to, co jeszcze możesz, Lou. Nie pozwól, by inni zmienili cię w potwora._

Louis nie chciał być potworem.

– Zachowuj się naturalnie – mruknął Łowca, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

– Co? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Gdy uświadomił sobie, co zrobił, momentalnie się skulił, oczekując na cios. Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, której naprawdę nie znosili Legalni, był to brak szacunku ze strony Zbyta. W czasie swojego krótkiego życia Louis zdołał już przekonać się, że  _odzywanie_   _się_  do nich zdecydowanie było tym brakiem.

– Cii – syknął mężczyzna. – Nic nie mów i niczemu się nie dziw.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. To była dziwaczna prośba. Odważył się zerknąć w górę, na twarz Łowcy, który przewyższał go przynajmniej o głowę – i omal nie zakrztusił się powietrzem.

Łowcą, który go prowadził, był właściciel zielonych oczu.  _Ten sam_.

– Nie gap się – syknął karcąco. Zawstydzony Lou natychmiast spuścił wzrok. – To może wydać się komuś podejrzane.

Teraz chłopak naprawdę już niczego nie rozumiał.  _Czemu_  mężczyzna bał się, że ktoś może zwrócić na nich uwagę? Przecież każdy, kto znajdował się na placu, wiedział, do czego to wszystko prowadzi. Prowadzenie go na śmierć dyskretnie nie miało żadnego sensu. Do cholery, nawet  _on sam_  doskonale wiedział, co czeka go w środku.

  
_Nie kwestionuj_ , upomniał sam siebie.  _On tutaj rządzi, on ustala zasady._  Otóż to. Louis był z góry na przegranej pozycji. Łowca wykonywał swoją pracę, a on… cóż, on…

  
_Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mama to przeżyje_ , pomyślał, czując kłucie w dole brzucha. _Ona już tyle…_  


I właśnie w tym momencie prowadzący go mężczyzna wpadł na niego, całym ciężarem swojego ciała popychając go w bok. Siła zderzenia wycisnęła mu z płuc całe powietrze. Chwilę później leżał na ziemi, wciśnięty w wąską przerwę między dwoma betonowymi ścianami. Zielonooki leżał na nim. Logicznym odruchem wydawał się Louisowi krzyk.

Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa Łowcy.  _Niczemu się nie dziw_. Powstrzymał okrzyk, mocno zagryzając wargi.

Może mężczyzna po prostu chciał go wykorzystać. Nie zdziwiłoby go to bardzo. W końcu był tylko bezwartościowym Zbytem, prawda?… I tak miał niedługo umrzeć. Nie powinien…

– Ani słowa – wymamrotał brunet, jakby znając jego myśli. Podniósł się szybko, po czym złapał Louisa za rękę i mocno pociągnął do góry. Ramię chłopaka przeszył taki ból, że przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wyrwał mu je ze stawu, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek z tym zrobić, zielonooki zacisnął dłoń na jego nadgarstku i rzucił się do biegu.

Louis nie miał wyboru, jak podążyć za nim.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Zatrzymali się dopiero po jakimś kwadransie szybkiego biegu i Louis był pewny, że zaraz dosłownie wypluje własne płuca. Prowadzący go brunet zdawał się być jedynie lekko zasapany. To tylko dobitniej uświadomiło chłopakowi, jak dobry trening otrzymywali Łowcy. Nie łudził się – skoro już raz został złapany, nie miał żadnych szans.

Wyprostował się i nieśmiało rozejrzał dookoła. Znajdowali się na tyłach niewielkiego, białego domku. Promienie słońca odbijały się w błękitnych dachówkach, delikatnie oświetlając starannie wypielęgnowany, malutki ogródek.

Chwila, chwila. To nie wyglądało na miejsce ostatecznej zagłady.  _Zdecydowanie_  nie. Wciąż pamiętał, że nie powinien się odzywać, ale tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał cicho. Jego głos brzmiał wyjątkowo piskliwie.

– Ciii! – uciszył go Łowca, kładąc sobie palec na ustach. Potem skinął głową w stronę chatki i, znów łapiąc go za nadgarstek, poprowadził do drzwi. Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, otworzyły się bez żadnego oporu. Chwilę później obaj znaleźli się w środku.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna puścił jego rękę i natychmiast zajął się zasłanianiem okien. Chodził po wszystkich pomieszczeniach, opuszczając rolety i zaciągając zasłony, dając tym samym szatynowi czas do rozejrzenia się po wnętrzu.

Od środka domek wyglądał jeszcze sympatyczniej niż z zewnątrz. Był malutki, ale niezwykle przytulny. Emanował prostotą. Jasne ściany, drewniany parkiet, pozbawione ozdobników meble… Tylne drzwi, którymi weszli, prowadziły do niedużego salonu, z którego można było przejść prosto do kuchni. Tuż obok regału na książki znajdowało się też kolejne przejście, jak przekonał się Louis – prowadzące do wąskiego korytarzyka. Zaciekawiony chłopak zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Szybko odnalazł ostatnie trzy pary drzwi. Do łazienki. Do sypialni. I… frontowe.

Te ostatnie wykonane były z białego drewna i elegancko oszklone. Wydało mu się to trochę dziwne. W ten sposób każdy niepożądany gość mógł łatwo zajrzeć do środka. Łowca najwyraźniej doszedł do podobnego wniosku, bo dosłownie parę chwil później zasłonił również te okienka. A potem odwrócił się do Louisa i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, oznajmił:

– Jestem Harry.

Być może poziom dziwactwa tej sytuacji ośmielił chłopaka, a może była to po prostu bezpośredniość tego drugiego, ale szatyn odpowiedział spokojnie:

– Louis.

– Miło cię poznać, Louis – stwierdził Harry, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło to dość sztucznie. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo wypuścił powietrze ze świstem i zauważył: – Okej, to brzmi mało przekonująco.

– Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację… – przyznał Lou, łapiąc się na tym, że ma ochotę się roześmiać. Był sam na sam z Łowcą, na dodatek prawdopodobnie zamknięty w czyimś domu. Jak surrealistyczne to było? – A więc, gdzie jesteśmy? To nie wygląda mi na strefę zagłady – skomentował, starając się brzmieć neutralnie. Oczywiście, nie do końca mu to wyszło. Mimo wszystko, wciąż był przerażony.

– Bo nią nie jest – odparł Harry i westchnął. – Witaj… witaj w moim domu, Louis.

  
_Zatem jednak wersja z wykorzystaniem,_  pomyślał chłopak z dziwnym ukłuciem w sercu. Harry wydawał się być sympatyczny. Trudno było uwierzyć, że zaciągnął go tutaj…

Nie można było jednak zapominać, że jest Łowcą.

– Doceniam to, że nie zatrzymałeś mnie w jakimś rowie – powiedział Louis powoli. – Ale musisz wiedzieć, że i tak nie poddam się bez walki.

– Nie poddasz się…? – Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego z konsternacją.

– Mam zamiar bronić swojej… cielesności – wyjaśnił szatyn cicho. Wypowiedziane przez niego słowa brzmiały śmiesznie żałośnie. Łowca był od niego dużo większy, a poza tym wysportowany, wyszkolony, w świetnej kondycji. Jego szanse… praktycznie nie istniały. Ale nie mógł tak po prostu  _dać za wygraną_.

_Ratuj to, co jeszcze możesz, Lou._

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się do wielkości spodków od filiżanek.

– Ja nie… Chryste, dzieciaku. – Na moment zabrakło mu słów. Przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, nieco dłużej zatrzymując ją na swoich ustach, tak, jakby właśnie usłyszał coś przerażającego. Louis poczuł się nieswojo. – Nie miałem zamiaru nawet cię _tknąć_ , okej?  


– Och – wyrwało się chłopakowi. To było najlepsze, co mógł usłyszeć, chyba. Jego obawy okazały się bezpodstawne. Powinno go to ucieszyć.  


Dlaczego więc poczuł ukłucie na tak stanowcze zaprzeczenie? Harry najwyraźniej to zauważył.

– Nie tak to miało zabrzmieć, przepraszam – odezwał się łagodnie. – Ja po prostu… nie chciałem cię w żaden sposób skrzywdzić, w porządku?  


  
Lou uniósł wzrok. Tak, to było… w porządku. Ale jednocześnie nie. Zupełnie nie. Bo, skoro Łowca nie miał zamiaru go wykorzystywać,  _po co_  go tutaj zaciągnął? Pierwsza wersja, nawet jeśli boleśnie okrutna, była logiczna. Teraz… nic już nie trzymało się kupy.   


Czego mógł chcieć od niego ten człowiek?

– O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – zapytał sucho. – W co ty się bawisz?  


Brunet popatrzył na niego z widoczną urazą w swoich zielonych oczach.

– W nic się nie bawię.  


– Dlaczego mnie tu zabrałeś? To jakiś test?  


– Oczywiście, że nie. Mylisz…  


– Więc mi wyjaśnij! – zażądał Louis, podnosząc głos. Sytuacja uległa diametralnej zmianie, gdy wyczuł w Harrym cień słabości. Jego wola życia podniosła się z klęczek, otrzepała z kurzu i ruszyła do ataku. – Wyjaśnij mi!  


Łowca bez słowa zacisnął dłoń na broni.

Louis odruchowo cofnął się o krok. Przegiął strunę. Uświadomił sobie to natychmiast, gdy tylko wróciła mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. Stracił swoją jedyną szansę. Teraz mężczyzna po prostu go zastrzeli. Jak psa.

Harry zdjął z ramienia pas, na którym wisiała jego broń, zabezpieczył ją i odłożył na bok.

– Teraz – burknął. – Czy możesz się uspokoić?  


Szatyn poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego całe powietrze. Teraz kompletnie stracił już orientację. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

– Nic nie rozumiem – jęknął, klękając na podłodze. – Nic nie rozumiem…  


Oblicze bruneta złagodniało.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku. Na razie nic ci nie grozi. Potem… potem coś wymyślimy.  


– Dlaczego to robisz? Właściwie,  _co_  robisz? – Louis popatrzył na niego pytająco.  


Harry milczał przez chwilę. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał dość ponuro.

– Zdradzam swoich przyjaciół – powiedział. – Pomagam ci uciec.  


Lou zamrugał.

–  _Uciec_? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.  


– Tam nie czekało cię nic dobrego – mruknął zielonooki.  


– Wiem – przytaknął chłopak, po czym spuścił głowę. – Wiem…  


– Ja chciałem po prostu dać ci wybór – dodał Harry. – Nie pytaj, dlaczego.  


  
W jego głosie dźwięczało coś trudnego do zidentyfikowania, a jednak boleśnie znajomego. Louis słyszał tę samą nutę w głosie matki, gdy zdarzało jej się wspominać ojca. Ale to kompletnie nie miało sensu. Harry był Łowcą, a to oznaczało, że pochodził z Legalnej rodziny. Legalni nie byli wyrywani ze swoich domów, rodzin, żyć. Oni… nie musieli bać się o siebie i swoich bliskich. Nie musieli _uciekać_ .   


Nie zapytał.

Przez moment trwali w milczeniu. Wreszcie Harry przerwał ciszę.

– Chodź – powiedział, wyciągając do niego dłoń. – Założę się, że chętnie się wykąpiesz.  


Dopiero kiedy te słowa padły z jego ust, Louis uświadomił sobie, jak brudny się czuł. Pojmanie przez Łowców, przejazd z Doncaster, ucieczka – miał wrażenie, jakby pokrywała go niesamowicie gruba warstwa kurzu, pyłu i błota. Energicznie pokiwał głową i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do łazienki.

  
Mimochodem zauważył, że tym razem ręka Harry'ego nie była zaciśnięta na jego przegubie. Nie, tym razem mężczyzna po prostu  _trzymał go za dłoń_ .   


 

 

~*~

 

 

Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, ten prysznic zdecydowanie mu pomógł. Czuł się niemal jak nowy, kiedy usiadł na sofie, przebrany w nieco za dużą koszulkę Harry'ego. Odprowadził wzrokiem mężczyznę, który z kolei sam teraz udał się do łazienki. Chwilę później chłopca dobiegł szum wody. Wiedział, że przez najbliższy kwadrans brunet nie pojawi się na horyzoncie, więc wykorzystał ten czas, by rozejrzeć się po wnętrzu. Tak, jak zauważył już wcześniej, dom Harry'ego urządzony był dość minimalistycznie. Właśnie dlatego uwagę Louisa tak bardzo przykuły wiszące na ścianie salonu fotografie. Zwykłe, czarno-białe, w jasnych, kwadratowych ramkach. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, dostrzegając na jednej z nich malucha, który musiała być Harrym w dzieciństwie. Sporo zdjęć przedstawiało Łowcę z piękną kobietą. Wyglądała niemal identycznie jak on, co pozwoliło Louisowi sądzić, że to jego matka. Odnalazł też jedno zdjęcie, przedstawiające małego Harry'ego w towarzystwie jakiegoś staruszka, który wydawał się Lou dziwnie znajomy, tak, jakby już kiedyś go widział. Sprawiał wrażenie sympatycznego, ale, z jakichś względów, chłopiec na zdjęciu miał bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę, będąc obok niego.

– Widzę, że zapoznajesz się z moją rodziną – odezwał się niespodziewanie ktoś z tyłu. Louis podskoczył, czerwieniąc się ze wstydem. Czuł się złapany na gorącym uczynku. Odwrócił się się do mężczyzny, by przeprosić, lecz to, co ujrzał, sprawiło, że wszystkie rozsądne słowa uciekły z jego głowy.  


– T-twoje włosy – wyszeptał, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od opadających na jego ramiona falami, ciemnych pasm, do tej pory ukrytych pod postacią koka.  


– Ach, to – Harry machnął dłonią i zaczął z powrotem zbierać je w koczek, ale Louis powstrzymał jego dłoń, sam nie będąc do końca pewnym, co robi. Zielonooki posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.  


– Zostaw – poprosił chłopak. – Wyglądasz jak… – zaczął, ale urwał i zarumienił się. Nic nie zmusiłoby go, by dokończył to zdanie.  


… _anioł._  


Brunet posłał mu słodki uśmiech.

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi spowodowało, że Louis podskoczył. Harry rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę drzwi. Ktokolwiek to był, nie mógł zobaczyć chłopaka. Nie tutaj.

– Schowaj się – rzucił cicho, wskazując szatynowi swoją sypialnię. Louis skinął głową.  


– Harry, wiem, że tam jesteś! – zawołał jakiś kobiecy głos. – Otwieraj te cholerne drzwi!  


Loczek wziął głęboki oddech.

– Już, już idę, Ashley – odkrzyknął, ruszając w stronę hallu. – Nie denerwuj się tak, dziewczyno.  


Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Lou, który niepewnie zerkał na niego zza uchylonych drzwi. Harry niecierpliwie machnął dłonią, nakazując mu się ukryć. Chłopiec posłusznie odsunął się w tył. Brunet westchnął cicho i zmierzwił sobie włosy, po czym przekręcił klucz w zamku i nacisnął klamkę. Jego oczom niemal natychmiast ukazała się wysoka blondynka w czarnym, obcisłym kostiumie Łowcy.

– Harry, cholera – zaklęła dziewczyna, popychając go w tył i szybko zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. Nerwowo wyjrzała przez ich przeszkloną część, jakby upewniając się, czy nie była śledzona, po czym zaciągnęła żaluzję. Odwróciła się i przycisnęła plecami do wejścia. Była wyraźnie przestraszona.  


– Ashley, co się dzieje? – zaniepokoił się chłopak. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. Twoja matka przyjechała, czy jak?  


– Ty sobie nie dowcipkuj, cwaniaku – zrugała go. – Sytuacja jest poważna.  


Harry momentalnie spoważniał.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał.  


– Jeden ze Zbytów uciekł.  


Brunet poczuł, jak po jego karku przebiega dreszcz.

– To przecież nie pierwszy raz, mam rację? – zauważył. – Zawsze będą uciekać. Nikt nie chce iść na pewną śmierć. Taka natura ludzka.  


– Ale tym razem to coś innego. – Ashley nachyliła się do niego i zniżyła głos. – To był transport z Doncaster – wyszeptała. – Wiesz, co to oznacza.  


Harry skinął głową niepewnie.

– Całe miasto go teraz szuka. To jest jak… Jak stan wojenny.  


– Chyba przesadzasz – skomentował z dziwnym, nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku. – Dalton nie postawiłby wszystkich służb w gotowość bojową z powodu jednego uciekiniera.  


–  _Doncaster_ – przypomniała dziewczyna z naciskiem. – Łowcy przeszukują domy. Aż strach pomyśleć, co stanie się z człowiekiem, który pomoże mu się ukryć… – powiedziała, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  


– Tak, strach… – przyznał chłopak, siląc się na neutralny ton.  


Ashley posłała mu uważne spojrzenie.

– Harry – zaczęła z powagą. – Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?  


– Dlaczego brzmisz w ten sposób? Nie podoba mi się to. Czuję się osaczony.  


– Twój oddział stacjonował wczoraj w miejscu, z którego zniknął ten chłopak. Zasłoniłeś wszystkie okna w domu. I jesteś nerwowy – podsumowała Ashley.  


– Czy ty mnie o coś podejrzewasz? – udał oburzenie Harry.  


– Nie. Pytam cię tylko jak przyjaciel przyjaciela: czy wszystko jest  _w porządku_? – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.  


– Tak – mruknął loczek.  


– Na pewno?  


– Na pewno.  


Dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na drzwi jego sypialni i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce na moment stanęło.

– I za tymi drzwiami nie ma niczego, o czym powinnam wiedzieć? – zapytała powoli.  


Kark chłopaka oblał zimny pot. Kryjący się w sąsiednim pokoju Louis zamarł i przycisnął plecy mocno do ściany, tak, jakby chciał, żeby ta go wchłonęła.

– Zgadza się – potwierdził brunet z całą pewnością, na jaką było go stać. Modlił się w duchu, by jego głos nie zadrżał.  


– W takim razie w porządku – stwierdziła Ashley, cofając się nieco.  


  
W tamtym momencie Harry był tak diabelnie pewny, że ona  _wie_ . Właśnie dlatego tu przyszła. Domyśliła się, że to on ukrywa Zbyta. Pytanie brzmiało, czy ich przyjaźń znaczy dla niej wystarczająco wiele, by nie donieść na niego innym Łowcom…   


– Och, Harry, w coś ty się najlepszego wpakował – jęknęła niespodziewanie, rzucając mu się na szyję. – W dzisiejszych czasach szlachetność nie jest w cenie.  


– Ash… – powiedział cicho i urwał, nie wiedząc, jak powinien dokończyć tę myśl. Zacząć się tłumaczyć? Czy może nadal udawać, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia?  


– Uważaj na siebie – poprosiła dziewczyna szeptem. – Ode mnie się nie dowiedzą – dodała i delikatnie musnęła jego usta swoimi.  


– Ashley – wymamrotał Harry, odwracając twarz.  


Łowczyni pokiwała głową i odsunęła się od niego. Posłała mu smutny uśmiech.

– Nie martw się. Nie wymagam od ciebie więcej, niż możesz mi dać. I nie będę wymagać.  


– Ashley, ja… – zaczął znów, ale dziewczyna weszła mu w słowo.  


– Bądź ostrożny. Ten świat wciąż jeszcze cię potrzebuje, Harold.  


Chwilę później opuściła jego dom, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry machinalnie je zaryglował, po czym skierował swoje kroki do sypialni, gdzie przerażony Louis wciąż kulił się przy ścianie.

– Już. Jesteśmy sami – oznajmił brunet i usiadł obok niego.  


– To była Łowczyni? – zapytał cicho Lou.  


– Tak – skinął głową on. – Ale… to moja przyjaciółka. Chciała mnie ostrzec.  


– Ostrzec przed…?  


Harry zawahał się. Powinien powiedzieć mu, że szukają go Łowcy z całego miasta? Przecież to zupełnie dobije tego chłopaka. Już teraz był przerażony. Nie było dobrego wyjścia. Z jednej strony nie chciał go okłamywać, ale z drugiej – nie mógł tak po prostu wyznać mu prawdy.

Nim zdążył podjąć decyzję, Louis sam domyślił się, o co chodzi.

– O mój Boże – wymamrotał, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. – Szukają mnie, prawda? No, tak… Jak mogłem być tak naiwny, żeby myśleć, że to się w ogóle uda. Powinienem był tam zostać i…  


– Dać się zabić? – prychnął Harry.  


– …i nie narażać nikogo więcej na niebezpieczeństwo – sprostował Lou.  


– Czyli dać się zabić.  


– Wychodzi na to, że tak – przyznał szatyn.  


– To nigdy nie jest wyjście – pokręcił głową loczek, wstając i wychodząc z pokoju.  


– Gdzie idziesz? – zawołał za nim Louis, również się podnosząc.  


– Przygotować lepszą kryjówkę – odkrzyknął Harry. Zaintrygowany chłopak podążył za nim.  


Przez chwilę stał, wpatrując się w uwijającego się niczym mrówka mężczyznę, który dreptał w tę i z powrotem, znosząc do salonu pościel, prowiant, świece. W końcu zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:

– I co teraz z tym wszystkim zrobisz? Masz jakiś ukryty pokój za regałem z książkami, czy co? – zakpił.  


– A żebyś wiedział – odparł brunet, podchodząc do półek i odchylając jedno tomiszcze. Zaraz potem mebel ustąpił, ukazując niewielkie przejście do drugiego pomieszczenia.  


– Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz – wyjąkał Lou, patrząc, jak Harry chwyta część przygotowanych wcześniej przedmiotów i gramoli się przez niewielkie drzwiczki w głąb regału.  


– Stare rozwiązania są najskuteczniejsze – stwierdził loczek, wyłaniając się z powrotem i wzruszając ramionami. – Weź ten koc i chodź – zawołał, ponownie znikając w środku.  


Louis zawahał się tylko na moment, nim ruszył za nim.

  
_Ukryty pokój_ Harry'ego był tak naprawdę niewielką klitką, ale to dość logiczne, skoro nie odnotowano go na planach budynku. Nie było tam zbyt wiele mebli. Niewielki stolik i wytarty fotel – to wszystko. To wyjaśniało, czemu gospodarz nabrał tyle wyposażenia.   


– Posłuchaj – wymamrotał, układając przyniesione jedzenie w zgrabny stosik. – Gdyby coś się wydarzyło… nie wychodź stąd, dopóki nie upewnisz się, że jest bezpiecznie. Masz prowiant, koce… Powinieneś móc w razie czego zostać tu dwa, trzy dni.  


– Co to znaczy: gdyby coś się wydarzyło? – spytał Lou drżącym głosem.  


– Gdyby ktoś przyszedł. Albo gdybym… – Harry zawahał się. – Gdybym musiał niespodziewanie wyjść – dokończył, ale obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że nie to miał na myśli.  


Louis spuścił wzrok.

– Przepraszam – szepnął. – Przepraszam, że narażam cię na to wszystko.  


– Daj spokój – żachnął się loczek. – Chodź, przygotuję ci coś do jedzenia – dodał, wracając do salonu. Kiedy chłopak poszedł za nim, Harry zamknął przejście.  


– Słyszałem co nieco z tego, o czym rozmawialiście – wyznał Lou parę minut później, siedząc przy stole kuchennym i starając się nie patrzeć na krojącego ser bruneta. – To nie tak, że podsłuchiwałem – zastrzegł szybko.  


– W porządku – mruknął tamten. – O co chodzi?  


– Ja… Mówiłeś, że nie jestem pierwszym, który uciekł. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo zależy im, by mnie znaleźć?  


Harry zwolnił swoje ruchy, mocniej zaciskając palce na trzonku noża.

– To głupie – stwierdził.  


– Chcę wiedzieć – uparł się Louis. – Co jest ze mną nie tak? Powiedz mi, proszę.  


– Ty… pochodzisz z Doncaster – westchnął chłopak. – Tylko dlatego tak bardzo chcą cię odnaleźć.  


– Nie rozumiem – zmarszczył brwi szatyn.  


– To wszystko przez rebelię – powiedział Harry cicho. – Przez powstanie w waszym mieście.  


– Przez powstanie? – zdziwił się Lou. – Od tamtej pory minęło już dobre pięćdziesiąt lat. To czasy naszych dziadków – zauważył.  


– To prawda – zgodził się loczek. – Chodzi o symbol. Twoje miasto było pierwszym, które ośmieliło się zbuntować. Palatynum mści się za to do dziś.  


– Dlaczego po prostu nie wyrżnęli wszystkich w pień, wtedy? Wiem, że to brutalne, ale byłoby na pewno bardziej… logiczne.  


Harry odwrócił się do niego, stawiając na stole talerz z kanapkami. Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Nie chodziło o to, żeby było logicznie. Chodziło o to, żeby było  _okrutnie_.  


– Ja chyba nie… – zaczął niepewnie Lou.  


– Wyobrażasz sobie coś gorszego niż patrzeć, jak ktoś zabiera twoje dzieci na pewną śmierć? – zapytał brunet. – Bo ja nie. A Palatynum właśnie to robi. Od lat.  


– Mszczą się za powstanie… – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie chłopak. – Wiesz, pamiętam, że w szkole uczyli nas, że to powstanie wcale nie było potrzebne. Że było głupotą ze strony naszych przodków.  


Harry posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Chodziłeś do szkoły?  


– Tak, kiedy byłem mały – przyznał Louis. – Wbrew pozorom, nie miałem takiego złego życia, przynajmniej do czasu. W sumie wydaje mi się, że było dość normalne. Dopóki nie… dopóki nie…  


– Dopóki nie zabrali twojego ojca? – zgadł loczek.  


Chłopak popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– S-skąd wiesz? – wyszeptał.  


– Zawsze tak to wygląda – stwierdził Harry ponuro. – Rozrywają rodzinę kawałek po kawałku, aż w końcu zostaje sam płacz.  


– Mówisz tak, jakbyś… – zawahał się Lou. – Hm, Harry. Jesteś członkiem Palatynum. Jesteś Łowcą. Jesteś… Do cholery, ty żyjesz z wyłapywania takich jak ja. Czemu mi pomagasz? Czemu mnie kryjesz i czemu zachowujesz się tak… tak?  


Brunet przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był o pół tonu niższy niż wcześniej.

– Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta. Wychował mnie Matthew Dalton.  


– Co? Ale jak to? Matthew Dalton?…  _Ten_  Matthew Dalton? – przeraził się Louis, nagle przypominając sobie o fotografii ze staruszkiem. – Matthew Dalton, który…  


– …który wprowadził profesję Łowców. Dokładnie – przyznał mężczyzna, po czym westchnął ciężko. – To mój wuj. To znaczy, wuj mojej matki. Właściwie nie miałem wyboru, jak podążać tą drogą. Ja… Byłem uległy. Robiłem to, co mi kazali, nawet jeśli nie było to słuszne. Starałem się zapomnieć o wielu rzeczach, ale… Ale kiedy cię zobaczyłem, na tym placu, nie mogłem postąpić inaczej. Przypomniałeś mi o tym, co chciałem wyprzeć z pamięci. Przypomniałeś mi o… – zamilkł.  


– …o? – zachęcił szatyn.  


– Przypomniałeś mi o tym, że mój ojciec też był Zbytecznym. I że właśnie dlatego nigdy nie miałem okazji go poznać.  


– Och – wyrwało się Louisowi. – Ja… nie wiedziałem, przepraszam.  


– Nie przepraszaj – pokręcił głową Harry. – Było, minęło. Chcę ci pomóc przez wzgląd na niego, ale głównie dla samego ciebie. Bo… nie zasłużyłeś na taki los, Lou. Nikt nie zasłużył.  


Zapadła cisza. Żaden z nich jej nie przerywał, bo żaden nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, by nie zabrzmiało to głupio. Po prostu siedzieli w milczeniu, myśląc o tym wszystkim, do czego zmuszał ich ten świat. Do wszystkich tych okrucieństw, do jakich posuwali się ludzie, by móc przetrwać. To nie tak powinno wyglądać. Nietrudno było domyślić się, jak łatwo może zgubić to społeczeństwo… Społeczeństwo, które już teraz skakało sobie do gardeł. Czasy pokoju, sprawiedliwości i równości minęły już dawno. I być może nigdy nie miały wrócić.

  
Niespodziewanie, po raz drugi tego dnia, rozległo się łomotanie do drzwi. Tym razem dźwięk jednak był mocniejszy, a poruszenie na zewnątrz głośniejsze. Przybyszy musiało być kilku. Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej.  _Łowcy_ .   


– Już idę! – zawołał, ruchem głowy wskazując Louisowi regał. Chłopak posłusznie podbiegł do kryjówki i otworzył ją, by wślizgnąć się do środka. Loczek szybko omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Czy cokolwiek wskazywało na to, że nie był tu sam? Wydawało mu się, że nie. Zajrzał jeszcze do ukrytego pokoiku i pokazał Lou ułożony na ustach palec, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma zachowywać się bezszelestnie. Pobladły ze strachu chłopiec skinął głową. Harry przesunął książkę na jej miejsce, zamykając wejście do kryjówki. Znów wyglądało jak zwykły regał.  


Teraz mógł stawić czoła przybyszom.

– Liam – zauważył z zaskoczeniem, otwierając drzwi. – Wyznaczyli cię do patrolowania mieszkań?  


– Nie tylko mnie – sprostował jego współpracownik. – Jesteś sam?  


– Sam jak palec. Ale pewnie nie uwierzysz mi na słowo, co? – Harry zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie. Dało się wyczuć, że jest spięty.  


– To potrwa tylko chwilę. Procedury – wyjaśnił Liam, po czym zwrócił się do swojego oddziału: – Przeszukać.  


– W życiu nie spodziewałbym się, że spotka mnie coś takiego – stwierdził loczek.  


– Nikt nie jest poza podejrzeniem, przykro mi. Kiedy ucieka jakiś Zbyt, wszystko staje na głowie. Czeka mnie to samo, gdy wrócę do domu – wyznał mężczyzna.  


– Wiem.  


  
Przerażony Louis mocniej wtulił się w fotel. Miał ochotę krzyczeć ze strachu, ale wiedział, że nie może wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Gdyby go teraz znaleźli… to byłby koniec wszystkiego. A, co najgorsze, prawdopodobnie także koniec  _Harry'ego_ .   


Nie mogli go znaleźć.

– Nikogo nie ma, sir – oznajmił jeden z Łowców, salutując Liamowi. Harry odetchnął w duchu.  


– Tak jak mówiłem – zauważył.  


– Wybacz to najście, Harold – rzekł ciemnooki. – Ruszamy dalej. Panowie!  


– Żegnajcie, żegnajcie – wymamrotał loczek, tylko czekając na chwilę, w której wreszcie będzie mógł zamknąć za nimi drzwi i iść do Louisa. I przytulić go najmocniej, jak tylko się da, bo wiedział, że chłopak musi być kompletnie przerażony.  


Tak też było.

– Mało brakowało, co? – wyszeptał Harry, tuląc do siebie rozdygotane, drobne ciało.  


– Nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak bardzo się bał – odpowiedział Lou drżącym głosem.  


– Wiem o tym, wiem… – westchnął brunet, całując go delikatnie w czubek głowy. Ujął dłoń szatyna w swoje i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że chłopak kurczowo zaciska na czymś palce. – O co chodzi? Co tam masz?  


– To… to pamiątka po moim tacie – wyznał Louis z zażenowaniem. – Ja po prostu… po prostu chciałem bać się nieco mniej, okej? – westchnął, wyraźnie zawstydzony.  


– Mogę zobaczyć? – spytał Harry.  


Lou bez słowa podał mu drobny przedmiot.

Była to moneta. Nieduża, srebrna moneta. Loczek wycofał się z ciemnego pomieszczenia, by móc obejrzeć ją przy świetle. Tak jak podejrzewał, nie był to pieniądz, za którego można coś kupić. Nie. Najistotniejszym elementem tego drobnego kawałka metalu była wygrawerowana na nim postać. Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem.

– Czy ty wiesz, co to jest? – zapytał.  


– Mm… jakiś płaz? – odpowiedział chłopak niepewnie. – Albo jaszczurka?  


– To traszka – wyjaśnił loczek. – Płaz ziemno-wodny.  


– To jakaś różnica?  


– Gdyby chodziło tylko o to, nie. Ale… traszka to symbol rebelii.  


– Co? – zdziwił się Louis. – To szare coś z ogonkiem?  


– Traszki są szare, niepozorne. W dzień się ukrywają. Nocą…  _polują_  – wyjaśnił Harry, obracając monetę w dłoniach. – Dawni rebelianci właśnie ją wybrali na swój znak. Dobry Boże. Gdyby Łowcy znaleźli to przy tobie… – urwał. – Musisz uciekać, teraz, zaraz. Nie mamy czasu. Już nie.  


– Ale… moment. Przecież jeśli ja teraz… – zająknął się szatyn. – Jeśli mnie zobaczą, zabiją nas obu bez pytania.  


Harry przez chwilę intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał, w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko.

– A kto powiedział, że zobaczą  _ciebie_?  


 

 

~*~

 

 

Niecałą godzinę później bardzo trudno byłoby rozpoznać w Louisie Louisa. Zamiast swoich zwykłych ubrań, chłopak miał na sobie ciemny strój Łowcy. Jego jasna cera została pokryta warstwą make-upu, przez co wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z solarium, a jego jasne, brązowe włosy były teraz tak czarne, że niemal atramentowe.

– Nie wiem, Harry – westchnął. – A co, jeśli ktoś się zorientuje?  


– Daj spokój. Jesteś teraz mniej podobny do samego siebie niż zupełnie obca osoba. Uwierz mi. Nie będą szukać kogoś takiego. Jedyne, co nam zostało, to oczy… – wymamrotał, sięgając po pudełeczko z barwionymi soczewkami kontaktowymi. – Co powiesz na nudny brąz?  


– Nie rozumiem, czemu to takie ważne, żebym miał inny kolor oczu.  


Loczek odetchnął głęboko.

– Są charakterystyczne. Zbyt charakterystyczne.  


– Są niebieskie – odparł Louis rzeczowo. – To częste.  


Coś w spojrzeniu Harry'ego zmieniło się.

– Uwierz mi. Nikt, kto kiedykolwiek widział twoje oczy, nie mógłby ich zapomnieć.  


Louis spuścił głowę, rumieniąc się. Dziwne uczucie w dole brzucha znów dało o sobie znać. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. Ale… nigdy wcześniej nie znał też nikogo takiego jak Harry. Był opiekuńczy i czuły. Troszczył się o niego. Właściwie, ryzykował własne życie, by uratować go przed śmiercią. Choć, teoretycznie, jako Łowca powinien bez słowa pozwolić mu zginąć, Harry ani razu nie podniósł na niego ręki. A zieleń jego oczu… zieleń jego oczu wyciskała Louisowi z płuc całe powietrze.

_Gdyby to nie było tak skomplikowane, mógłbym się w tobie zakochać._

Harry, jakby czytając w jego myślach, delikatnie ułożył dłoń na jego policzku, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Dzieliły ich cale.

– Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, Lou – szepnął tak niskim głosem, że Louis na moment zapomniał, jak się nazywa. – Nie pozwolę nikomu.  


– Dużo ryzykujesz – zauważył chłopak słabo.  


– Prawdopodobnie wszystko – przyznał loczek, po czym odwrócił się i sięgnął po niewielkie pudełeczko. – Brąz? – zapytał.  


Nastrój prysł. Louis uświadomił sobie, że wstrzymywał oddech. Wypuścił go teraz z westchnieniem, po czym skinął głową.

– W porządku. Niech będzie brąz.  


– Nie ruszaj się przez moment – poprosił brunet. – To będzie nieprzyjemne.  


Odkręcił pojemniczek i umieścił na czubku palca maleńki, brązowy przedmiot. Wolną dłonią ujął podbródek Lou i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu.

– Otwórz oczy szeroko – upomniał.  


Był delikatny i ostrożny, gdy nasuwał ciemne szkła kontaktowe na błękitne tęczówki Louisa.

– Już – oznajmił chwilę później i pocałował chłopaka w czoło. Lou zamrugał, by przyzwyczaić się do uczucia obcego ciała na oku.  


– Strasznie dziwne. Ale da się wytrzymać – wymamrotał. Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  


– Mój dzielny chłopczyk – szepnął, nadal muskając ustami jego głowę. Dla Louisa równie dobrze mogłoby to trwać wiecznie.  


 

 

~*~

 

 

– Teraz cicho – nakazał mężczyzna, łapiąc z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Louis skinął głową. Musieli wymknąć się z miasta tak niepostrzeżenie, jak to tylko możliwe. Jak do tej pory szło im nieźle, ale tutaj… W okolicy, w której się teraz znajdowali, za dnia kręciło się naprawdę mnóstwo osób. Nocą nikogo nie było widać, ale wciąż istniało ryzyko, że, jeśli wybiorą zły moment, natkną się na cały patrol Łowców. Przebranie Lou było dobre, ale nie mogło oszukać każdego. Gdyby spotkali kogoś, kto  _wie_ , że w ostatnim czasie do oddziału Harry'ego nie dołączył nikt nowy, kogoś, kto skojarzyłby fakty…  


Cóż, Louis wolał nie myśleć o konsekwencjach.

– Trzymaj się blisko i rób to, co ja – dodał jeszcze brunet, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył przez dziedziniec.  


Chłopak podążył za nim.

Na razie szło nieźle. Nikogo nie spotkali. Nikt ich nie zaczepiał… Nie mogło być lepiej.

  
_Oby nie zapeszyć_ , pomyślał Lou, przyspieszając nieco.   


Przemknęli przez plac i weszli między zabudowania. O ile zdołał się zorientować, były to domy mieszkalne. Znajdowali się w okolicy rynku. Palatynum było wielkie, ale jeśli nie napotkają większych przeszkód, przed świtem powinni znaleźć się już poza miastem.

Pozostawało iść.

Z każdym kolejnym kilometrem nogi Louisa bolały coraz bardziej, ale szatyn zaciskał zęby i niczego nie komentował. Nie potrzebowali narzekania, na pewno nie. Musieli sprawnie się wydostać, a wtedy… Wtedy będzie mógł być wolny.

Przyłapał się na zastanawianiu, co zrobi Harry, gdy już odprowadzi go na bezpieczną odległość. Prawdopodobnie wróci do domu, prawda? Do swojego życia. Swoich przyjaciół, swojej pracy… Pracy, której nienawidził. Być może właśnie z tego powodu gdzieś w sercu Louisa czaiła się iskierka nadziei, że może, może… może loczek postanowi odejść z nim? Wtedy nie musiałby robić już nic wbrew sobie.

Ach, naiwne marzenia… Choć Harry nie znosił swojego zajęcia, zapewniało mu ono utrzymanie. A co zaoferować mu mógł Louis? Nic poza sobą samym. Mało atrakcyjna oferta.

Chłopak westchnął.

– Jesteśmy już prawie bezpieczni – oznajmił Harry jakiś czas później, kiedy ostatnie zabudowania zaczęły powoli znikać w oddali. Zboczyli na jedną z mniej uczęszczanych dróg, by potem skręcić w wąską ścieżkę. Miała doprowadzić ich do lasu. Tam już nikt nie powinien im zagrażać.  


Oczywiście, Louis nie mógł tam zostać. Musiał ruszyć dalej, skryć się w jakimś miasteczku, rozpocząć nowe życie. Harry był naprawdę zdesperowany, by mu w tym pomóc. Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ten skrzat tak bardzo zadomowił się w jego sercu. Poznał go dopiero tego ranka.

A czuł, jakby znał go od zawsze. I nie mógł pozwolić mu zginąć. Nigdy.

– Stać – rozległo się niespodziewanie gdzieś z boku. Loczek zaklął w duchu. Nie teraz, no po prostu  _nie_. Nie, kiedy było już tak blisko!  


– Zostaw to mnie – mruknął do Lou, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który wyłonił się z ciemności. Gdy mu się przyjrzał, zaklął w środku jeszcze szpetniej.  


Łowca. Cholerny Łowca.

Musiał zachować zimną krew.

– Witam – powiedział spokojnie.  


Przybysz także zlustrował go wzrokiem. Chwilę później za jego plecami pojawiło się dwóch kolejnych Łowców. Wszyscy byli mniej-więcej przed czterdziestką. Harry kojarzył ich twarze jak przez mgłę. Na pewno już kiedyś ich spotkał, być może nawet mieli kiedyś razem patrol… Czy teraz działało to na jego korzyść czy niekorzyść?

– Co robi dwójka młodych Łowców w nocy, w lesie? Całkiem sama? – zapytał mężczyzna podejrzliwie.  


Harry zaśmiał się, postanawiając grać na zwłokę.

– A co może robić w lesie dwójka ludzi, hmm?  


Nie była to zła wymówka. W ich kraju homoseksualizm był legalny, ponieważ z takich związków nie mogły rodzić się dzieci, a zatem nie przyczyniali się do przeludnienia, wręcz przeciwnie.

Jednak Łowca nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Daj spokój, jesteśmy już po służbie – dodał loczek, starając się brzmieć na wyluzowanego.  


– Och, tak? Z którego oddziału jesteście? – zapytał on.  


– VI, korpus B – odparł Harry i wtedy uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się w szparki.  


– A więc mieliście dzisiaj przydział przy transporcie z Doncaster…  


Brunet wyczuł, jak stojący za nim Louis momentalnie się spiął.

– Zatem doskonale wiecie – kontynuował Łowca – że uciekł dziś Zbyt z tego przewozu.  


– Oczywiście, że wiemy – zauważył sucho Harry. – Przeszukiwano mieszkania.  


– I mimo tych wszystkich środków ostrożności postanowiliście tak po prostu wymknąć się nocą z Palatynum, hmm? – burknął mężczyzna.  


– My… – zaczął loczek, ale ten wszedł mu w słowo.  


– Bierzcie ich – rzucił do swoich towarzyszy. – Później zweryfikujemy, czy mówią prawdę.  


Krew na ułamek sekundy zamarzła w żyłach Harry'ego. Jeśli teraz ich aresztują i zaprowadzą do bazy głównej, szybko wyda się, że Louis wcale nie jest Łowcą. A to oznaczało dla niego tylko jedno – śmierć.

– Stójcie, nie wiecie, z kim macie do czynienia! – zaprotestował. – Jeśli wuj Dalton dowie się o tym braku szacunku…  


Dowódca popatrzył na niego z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

– Harry Styles? – zapytał. – No, no. Pupilek pana Daltona. Doskonale. W takim razie zaprowadzimy was do jego samego.  


Gorzej już być nie mogło. Harry znał wuja wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że, dla kogo jak dla kogo, ale dla Zbytów Matthew Dalton nie ma nawet krztyny litości. Być może oszczędziłby jego, ze względu na łączące ich więzy rodzinne, ale jaki sens by to miało, kiedy Louis musiałby zginąć?…

Pozostawało więc już tylko jedno wyjście. Musiał unieszkodliwić wszystkich trzech na własną rękę.

Bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Łowcę, z którym rozmawiał, licząc na to, że nieco rozproszy to jego podwładnych. Mężczyzna był nieco od niego większy, ale zadziałał efekt zaskoczenia. Mimo że sam oberwał w nos, prawdopodobnie nawet go złamał, Harry jakimś cudem powalił przeciwnika na ziemię, pozbawiając go przytomności. To samo uczynił z kolejnym, choć wymagało to o wiele więcej siły i zręczności. Gdy obaj leżeli już na ziemi, ogłuszeni, brunet odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu ostatniego – i zamarł.

– Uważaj – warknął Łowca, mocniej przyciskając lufę pistoletu do skroni przerażonego Louisa. – Jeden nieostrożny ruch i rozwalę mu łeb.  


– Spokojnie – odezwał się Harry, unosząc ręce w geście poddania. – Tylko spokojnie. Nie musisz…  


– Nie mów mi, co mam robić! – przerwał mu mężczyzna. Jego palec znajdował się tak blisko spustu, że brunet bał się nawet oddychać, by nie narażać Lou. Ale musiał coś zrobić. Jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Jeśli Łowca zaprowadzi ich z powrotem do miasta, i tak są już martwi.  


– Negocjujmy – zaproponował.  


Tamten omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Co chcesz negocjować? Właśnie zaatakowałeś dwóch moich towarzyszy, a ja w każdej chwili mogę zastrzelić twojego, jeśli uznam to za konieczne. Poza tym od razu widać, że to wcale nie jest prawdziwy Łowca. Nie dałby się tak łatwo złapać. Daję głowę, że to ten Zbyt, którego wszyscy szukają.  


  
_Cholera_ .   


– Posłuchaj, Thomas Dalton to mój kuzyn – powiedział loczek. Czuł się podle, posługując się Daltonami jako kartą przetargową, ale, jak to mówią, cel uświęca środki. Chwytał się brzytwy. – Wychowywałem się w domu Matthew Daltona. Mam osobistą protekcję wuja. Naprawdę uważasz, że to, co teraz robisz, jest właściwe?  


Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

– Jestem Łowcą, dzieciaku. Wykonuję swoją pracę.  


– Ja  _też_  jestem Łowcą, więc…  


– Chyba niezbyt lojalnym, co? – Na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. – W końcu co to za Łowca, który pomaga uciekinierowi… Uwierz mi – spoważniał. – Robię w tym zawodzie dużo dłużej niż ty i umiem rozpoznać Zbyta. A ten mały tutaj… – spojrzał na Louisa. Także wzrok Harry'ego skierował się w jego stronę. Szatyn wyglądał jak śmierć. Na jego twarzy malowało się tak wyraźne przerażenie, że żadne przebranie nie było w stanie go zamaskować, a z kącika ust płynęła mu wąska strużka krwi. Zdecydowanie nie przypominał teraz Łowcy – raczej małe, przestraszone dziecko.  


– Nie, ty nie rozumiesz – zaczął Harry, próbując zrobić krok do przodu, ale surowe spojrzenie tego drugiego i zaciśnięcie uchwytu na pistolecie zmusiło go do cofnięcia się. – Nie rozumiesz – powtórzył, tym razem łagodniej. – To wszystko tylko tak wygląda. My naprawdę nie robimy nic złego. Pomyśl. Po co jakikolwiek Łowca miałby pomagać Zbytowi w ucieczce? A szczególnie…  _ja_?  


– Bujać to my, ale nie nas – pokręcił głową mężczyzna. – I to prawda, nie wiem, co cię do tego skłoniło. Ale coś mi tutaj śmierdzi i wiesz co? Myślę, że w Palatynum ktoś chętnie pomoże rozwiązać tę zagadkę.  


Łowca był zdecydowany i stanowczy. Dał się wciągnąć w dyskusję, ale wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru zmienić zdania. I kiedy Harry już, już miał się poddać… mężczyzna krzyknął z bólu i odruchowo odskoczył od Lou, popychając go na ziemię. Brunet nie zastanawiał się nawet, co właśnie miało miejsce. Dostrzegając swoją jedyną szansę, skoczył ku tamtemu i przewrócił go. Przeciwnik zdołał już jednak otrząsnąć się z szoku i nie miał zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Zaczęli się szamotać. Harry miał minimalną przewagę przez to, że znajdował się na wierzchu, ale był też wycieńczony po starciu z dwoma poprzednimi Łowcami i poobijany. Wciąż miał realną, lecz minimalną szansę na wygraną.

Wtedy leżący pod nim mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń po pistolet, który upuścił, upadając.

  
Loczek wiedział, że musi go powstrzymać. Jeśli ten zdobędzie broń, najzwyczajniej w świecie go zastrzeli, a potem to samo zrobi z Louisem.  _Musiał_  go powstrzymać. Obiecał Lou, że nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić. Miał zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy.   


  
Mocno złapał przegub Łowcy, przyciągając go w swoją stronę, tak, by tamten nie mógł dosięgnąć pistoletu. Drugą dłonią starał się sam go pochwycić, ale jego przeciwnik był zbyt silny. By go zatrzymać, musiał trzymać jego przedramię obiema rękami, a i tak czuł zbliżającą się porażkę. Było kwestią czasu, nim tamten się uwolni. Harry walczył ze wszystkich sił.  _Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić_ , myślał, wiedząc, że przegrywa.  _Już i tak zbyt wiele razy został zraniony. Muszę… muszę uratować to, co jeszcze się da._   


Niespodziewanie tuż obok nich pojawił się Louis i kopnął broń w bok, na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak palce mężczyzny miały się na niej zacisnąć. Na moment obaj – Harry i Łowca – zamarli, wpatrując się w podniosłym milczeniu jak chłopiec, lekko kulejąc i szlochając, podchodzi bliżej, podnosi pistolet i celuje prosto w nich.

Obcy otrzeźwiał jako pierwszy. Wykorzystując nieuwagę Harry'ego, przewrócił go na plecy i przyciągnął do siebie, zaciskając ramię wokół jego szyi. Wyglądało to, jakby miał zamiar go udusić. Ale rzeczywistość była inna.

– Strzelaj – rzucił w stronę Lou. – Dalej. Zabij swojego kochasia.  


Drżące dłonie Louisa mocniej zacisnęły się na broni. Łzy spływały po jego twarzy i mieszały się z krwią.

– Dalej – powtórzył mężczyzna. – Jeśli chcesz mnie zastrzelić, musisz zastrzelić też jego. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się okrutny uśmiech. – Zabij nas obu i bądź wolny.  


To była realna szansa, Harry o tym wiedział. Gdyby Lou posłuchał Łowcy, naprawdę byłby wolny. Mógłby uciec. Minęło by kilka dobrych godzin, nim ktokolwiek zorientowałby się, co się wydarzyło.

Ale on musiałby zginąć. Czy byłby na to gotowy?…

– Posłuchaj go, Lou – powiedział z całym przekonaniem, na które było go stać. – Zrób tak. I uciekaj.  


W oczach Louisa pojawiło się jeszcze więcej łez, gdy pokręcił głową.

– Nie mogę – wychrypiał. Jednak lufa pistoletu wciąż wycelowana była w ich stronę. – Nie mogę ci tego zrobić. Nie po tym, co dla mnie…  


– A po co było to wszystko? Po to, byś mógł przeżyć – odparł Harry. – Tylko to się liczy.  


– Nie. – Szatyn znów potrząsnął głową. – Nie mogę. Nie zabija się swoich przyjaciół.  


– Lou…  


– Nie – powtórzył stanowczo chłopak i opuścił ręce.  


Łowca roześmiał się.

– Wiedziałem, że tego nie zrobisz. Jesteś zbyt  _słaby_. Nie potrafisz podejmować męskich decyzji. Jesteś tak samo bezużyteczny, jak wszyscy twoi ziomkowie, tfu. Nadajecie się tylko do tego.  


Harry miał ochotę go zabić. Udusić gołymi rękami za wszystkie słowa, które wypowiedział do Louisa. Niestety, nie miał takiej możliwości, wciąż uwięziony w silnym uścisku.

– Nie pozwolę zrobić z siebie potwora – wycedził Louis. Mimo że spojrzenie jego przekrwionych oczu skierowane było prosto na nich, sprawiało ono wrażenie nieobecnego. – Nikomu – dodał.  


Niemal mechanicznie uniósł ramiona, znów nakierowując broń.

– Przepraszam, Harry – szepnął jeszcze.  


A potem strzelił.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Huk wystrzału wciąż szumiał mu w uszach, gdy wygrzebywał się spod nieruchomego ciała. Jakimś sposobem Łowca, gdy dosięgnął go pocisk, przetoczył się na Harry'ego, przygniatając go do ziemi. Brunet czuł ciepłą krew, wsiąkającą w jego ubranie.

Ale to nie była jego krew.

Wreszcie wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając Louisa. Chłopak klęczał parę metrów od niego, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Sądząc po tym, jak trzęsły się jego ramiona – płakał. Obok niego leżał porzucony pistolet. Harry bez zastanowienia podszedł bliżej.

– Lou…? – odezwał się niepewnie.  


Na dźwięk jego głosu, chłopiec podniósł głowę. Miał opuchnięte powieki, a twarz całą umazaną mieszaniną krwi, błota i łez. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdy go zrozumiał, kto przed nim stoi. Zaraz jednak poderwał się do góry i wpadł Harry'emu w ramiona. Loczek przytulił go bez słowa.

– Tak bardzo się bałem, że cię trafię. Że cię zabiję – wyszeptał szatyn, zaciskając oczy i tuląc się do niego tak mocno, jakby chciał stopić się z nim w jedność.  


– Hej, wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku. Jestem cały i zdrowy – zapewnił loczek łagodnie, unosząc jego podbródek, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. – Spisałeś się na medal. To raczej ja miałem powód do strachu… – stwierdził, przesuwając kciukiem po jego rozciętej wardze. – Kiedy trzymał pistolet przy twojej głowie… Przez chwilę myślałem, że cię  _stracę_.  


W oczach Louisa błysnęło. Pojawił się w nich jakiś dziwny, nieokreślony refleks. Harry nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Zanim zdążył zastanowić się, co robi, pochylił się do przodu i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Coś eksplodowało w jego brzuchu, gdy chłopak to odwzajemnił. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. Nie potrafił nawet tego opisać, to było jak… jak…

  
_Co ja robię,_  jęknął w duchu, kiedy odzyskał jasność myślenia.  _To przecież jeszcze dziecko._   


Zrobił krok do tyłu, odsuwając się od niego stanowczo.

– Ja… przepraszam – wydyszał. – Nie powinienem…  


– Nie powinieneś? – Louis wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Harry poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.  


– Myślę, że zbyt wiele nas dzieli, żebyśmy mogli… wiesz.  


Szatyn spuścił głowę. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był niezwykle ponury.

– To przez to, że jestem Zbytem, tak? Nie chcesz mnie.  


– Co? Nie! – zaprotestował natychmiast loczek. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ty po prostu… Jesteś jeszcze… bardzo młody…  


Louis popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

– Mam prawie dwadzieścia jeden lat, Harold. Nie oceniaj ludzi zbyt szybko.  


– Ty… co?  


Chłopak, zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie.

– Zabiłem go – wyszeptał ze smutkiem w jego usta parę minut później. – Zabiłem człowieka.  


– Nie miałeś wyboru, Lou – odparł rzeczowo brunet. – Musiałeś wybierać między jego życiem a życiem nas dwóch. To, co zrobiłeś, jest naturalne.  


– Nie powinienem był – westchnął on.  


Harry posłał mu smutne spojrzenie.

– Wiem, jak się czujesz. Przyczynienie się do czyjejś śmierci to blizna na całe życie. Z czasem przestanie tak palić, ale… Nigdy nie da o sobie zapomnieć.  


– No toś mnie pocieszył – zaśmiał się Louis. W jego oczach znów błyszczały łzy. Harry miał ochotę scałować je wszystkie z jego twarzy i przyjąć na siebie cały ciężar, które przyszło mu dźwigać. Ale nie mógł.  


Objął go ramieniem.

– Chodźmy. Musimy iść dalej, niedługo zaczną nas szukać.  


 

 

~*~

 

 

Maszerowali przez cały dzień, robiąc jedynie krótkie postoje. Harry wiedział, dokąd idzie. Znał pewną rybacką wioskę, w której Zbyteczni byli dość bezpieczni. Nie stuprocentowo, oczywiście. Ale znacznie bardziej niż wszyscy pozostali. Palatynum czerpało stamtąd ryby i owoce morza, więc potrzeba było ludzi, którzy mogliby je łowić.

Liczył na to, że właśnie tam słodki chłopiec, wtulony w jego bok, będzie mógł rozpocząć nowe życie.

Gdyby ktoś zapytał go, kiedy Louis tak bardzo zadomowił się w jego sercu, nie umiałby odpowiedzieć. Znali się bardzo krótko. Pewnie zbyt krótko, by nawiązać poważną relację. A jednak… Ryzykował dla niego życie już tyle razy, ile nigdy dla nikogo. I nie umiał wyobrazić sobie siebie, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Obiecał, że nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić. Miał zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

Już zmierzchało, gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys miasta. Harry zatrzymał się, zmuszając Louisa do tego samego.

– Widzisz te budynki? – zapytał. Lou skinął głową. – Tam powinieneś być bezpieczny. Rzadko kiedy wyłapuje się kogoś z tego miasta. Zamieszkaj tam i… dbaj o siebie, w porządku? – spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  


– A ty? – spytał chłopak.  


Loczek spuścił wzrok.

– Nie mogę wrócić do Palatynum. Pozostali dwaj Łowcy… Wiedzą, kim jestem. Nie czeka mnie tam nic dobrego. Też muszę uciekać.  


– Chodź ze mną – poprosił Louis.  


– Osobno będziemy bezpieczniejsi, Lou. Mniej charakterystyczni – zauważył brunet i chociaż miał rację, tak trudno było to zaakceptować.  


Błękitnooki wyraźnie posmutniał. Przez jakiś czas bez słowa wpatrywał się w twarz tego drugiego, tak, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół. W końcu westchnął.

– Legalny i Zbyt… Czy taki związek w ogóle jest możliwy? – zapytał cicho.

Harry odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.

– Nie. Nie jest.

W jego głosie słychać było pewność. Był przekonany o słuszności swoich słów… W końcu jego rodzice byli taką właśnie parą. Legalna matka i ojciec Zbyt. Jak to się skończyło?… Louis pamiętał. Nie bez powodu Harry'ego wychowywał wuj.

– Nie chcesz nawet spróbować? – wymamrotał.

Brunet popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

– Wtedy mogę cię stracić.

– Nie stracisz mnie – Lou potrząsnął głową. – Nie stracisz.

– Nie możesz mi tego obiecać – powiedział Harry ponuro.

Louis westchnął znów.

– Nie, nie mogę – przyznał. – Ale mogę obiecać ci, że będę cię kochać. Aż do samego końca. Cz-czy to wystarczy? – spytał. – Czy moja miłość… wystarczy ci do szczęścia?

W zielonych oczach Harry'ego błysnęły łzy.

– Ty. Do szczęścia potrzebuję ciebie.

– Więc daj mi szansę – poprosił.

Harry otarł twarz. Nadal nie był pewny, nadal się bał. Prawdopodobnie tak miało być już zawsze. Ale… dopóki Louis był przy nim, czuł się kompletny.

– Niech tak będzie – zgodził się.

Splótł ze sobą ich palce, a potem zieleń i błękit razem, ramię w ramię, powędrowały w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

 

koniec.

________________________

 

  
[1]pierwsza litera słowa  _hunter_  (ang. myśliwy, łowca)


End file.
